


[PODFIC] Draw The Eye, by MountainRose

by Thimblerig



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoony Bard-Sad Princess Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Jaskier does his best to save a princess, the only way he knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Draw The Eye, by MountainRose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Draw The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418485) by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose). 



_The Queen's daughter is the focus of this revel, so it's her Jaskier bows to once he has greeted the queen._

_The alderman may have employed him, and the Queen is who he needs to please, but the princess--_

_Fragile as a porcelain cup, eyes on fire..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GKUsdRx9z5-ERPbJa5L4VkZI042Q8G1c/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX: “Catch Me If You Can” from Witcher game OST


End file.
